


Monkey Circus and Scarecrow

by L_mouss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, English is not my first language so sorry, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Parent Clint Barton, Parents Tony Stark, Um... Im trying to import my works from tumblr, mpreg maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: A series of connected drabble consist Clint, Tony, and their family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to fix their order from the earliest one to the later one
> 
> Some of them are just what if from the main headcanon, so please try not to think to hard about this like me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a what if of the series after I watched end game, so this one is not in conjunction with the rest of the drabble.

Clint can't take his eyes off Tony, his Tony, the one who's currently bathed in the sunlight at their bedroom window, making him look ethereal and like he has a halo.

He lets the sheets pool on his lap, not letting the cold air of early winter bothering his naked skin as he allows his back to get more comfortable on the bed.

"Don't you feel cold?" asks Tony, his nose, his face frowns in this adorable way that makes Clint fall over heel with him years and years ago.

"Hm... Maybe you can warm me?"

Then Tony smiles, a radiating smile that light up Clint's entire world.

"The kids are downstairs, I don't think I can really warms you without bothering them. Especially if it's that kind of warming up you want." He leers, letting his smile falls into this playful side.

Clint laughs. And then he wonders when was the last time he really laughs like this. Before Nat maybe.

"Maybe. But we can just cuddle if you want. You'll at least give that to your husband, yeah?"

Before Tony can answers, his daughter opens the bedroom door while screaming, which is really unnecessary since Clint can hear her just fine. "Daddy!!! Daddy. Oh my God. You have to help. It's Peter doing something stupid again. He was doing this acrobat moves in the barn the he accidentally let the horses out and we try but we can't get them back inside."

His daughter let all this information flows in one breathe, and as always, Clint is left wondering how she can do that. Maybe it is from Tony's side of genetic?

And because of that, he lets his eyes off Tony, looking at the ways his daughter looks more harried than usual. When he looks back at the window, Tony is no longer there. All that's left is the sunlight bathing his room.

Clint finds that he failed to form words in his mouth. It must takes a long time for him to reply to Kate, because the next thing he hears is the whisper of his name coming out from her mouth in such way that indicates how worried she is.

Clint turns back to look at her, letting a smile show on his lips even if the last thing he wants to do is smile. "Yeah Sweety. Go back downstairs, I'll follow up later."

Kate nods, even if she hesitates to go back downstairs. Then Clint looks back at where Tony was, and Tony's still gone.

He sighs. He puts on his shirt. He helps the children puts back the animals at their barn. And he tries so very hard to keep going brcause their children needs him.

Tony has given them their lives back, the least Clint can do is to makes sure that they lives it to the fullest. Even if it's just with one parent.


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where tony has white hair and Clint is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, in case you're wondering, I am ironhawktrash at tumblr. I used to posted things at Facebook, and then I posted things at tumblr. I will however started to post every tumblr drabble I wrote here.

Sometimes, Tony really hates Clint. Like today. Their age is not far apart as Tony's only a year older than Clint, but ever since they hit 40, it feels like he's way older than Clint.

Why?

Because the motherfucker has blonde hair, meaning the white won't shows up until he is way too old, while Tony's own black hair means he has to keep dying it black because if he doesn't do it, he'll end up looking like a grandpa.

And Clint has the gal to laugh. What an asshole. Suffice to say, he has to duck put of the way when a bottle of shampoo went flying to his head. Tony's not even sorry to deprive him of sex for a whole month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is late in the story as Tony and Clint already has their three Children (they stop at three). I am having a bit of difficulty deciding the third kid name though, so yeah

One day, when Clint comes home from a project outside of town (because yeah Tony, you're not the only one to have works not near their home) it is to find all three of his children laughing out loud and even rolling on the floor while clutching their stomach.

A minute later he finds out what makes them laugh and joins them because he never thought this day would come.

Because his sweet husband, Tony freaking Stark-Barton, just shaves his entire beards and mustache and it's so fucking funny because he looks so different.

It's like someone else face entirely. And Clint married the man for like twelve years already.

Later, Tony kicks them out of the house, stating that they're all just a big meanie and he won't let them in if they don't apologize to him.

But it's okay, because that means Clint just have to teach his children how to sneak in into the house.

And when the night comes, he gets to sucks the living out of Tony, even if he still have to relieve himself using his hand because Tony's also a big meanie when he's mad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clint is an overprotective Daddy and Tony doesn't react well to people doubting his parenting skill. Can't blame both of them though.

Three two one. The scream that Tony has predicted come from his daughter mouth, and what follows after is cursing and clumsy steps from a worried daddy.

And so, Clint appears from the doorway, hair still has shampoo, naked with a towel hanging on his hip held by his right hand, and his left hand holding the doorway.

"Everything's fine Clint. No need to be worried."

Clint frowns. And really, it's so freaking adorable with those shampoo still on his hair. "If she's fine, then why is she," left hand pointing at Kate who thankfully has stopped crying. "Flipping out?"

And really, this is not the first time it's happening. Nor it is the second time. It has become a regular session for Tony and little Katie and Clint if he heard this. "Because, I need to comb her hair or it would look like an unruly bush and I would never let my kid hair looks like a bush."

Clint narrows his eyes. "So our kids appearance is more important to you than their comfort!?"Okay. Excuse him! Tony's the one who has to carry them both for nine months. Tony's the one who has to deal with cramps and pain and all those stupid things that comes with pregnancy. No Sir. Clinton fucking Barton has no right to throw that line to him.

"Of course not. But their appearance will have effect on their confidence and all that. And it's not like I am killing her with a comb. Hell, she's fine now. Stop overreacting."

"She is one Tony. You stop overreacting."

Tony throws the comb at him, and watches with dissatisfaction as Clint narrowly dodge that.

"Look. If I keep doing this, one day she'll get used to it and won't overreacting to me combing her hair. Now go and finish your freaking bath Clinton!"

"This is not over." Clint says as he stomps back to the bathroom at the second floor. And really, if Clint tries to look intimidating like that, he fails. Miserably.

"IT IS OVER." Tony screams. "END OF DISCUSSION YOU CIRCUS MONKEY."

Tony only hears Clint closes the bathroom door with too much power.

"Papa, what's a circus monkey," His five years old son asks, looking up from where he's busy building up the lego.

"Your father." Tony mutters darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Peter shows moment of innocence.

"Papa," said Peter as he came near Tony. "Daddy said imma having a little sister or brother."

"I am going to, Peter, use the proper words. And yes, I am having a baby right now."

Peter eyes narrowed. "It's--is it really inside your tummy?"

"Hm hm."

A moment passed, Peter looked really horrified. "You ate it!?"

Tony is too stunned to reply.

Somewhere in the background, he could hear Clint's laughing out loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your daily stupidity fluff

"PAPAAA!!!" that scream is accompanied by thuds of feet from the kitchen to the living room.

Clint frowns. He follows his son to the living room and watches as Tony picks Peter up and turning fully into a circle with him. Peter's laughs fills up the room.

Clint still can't stop frowning, as Tony is home earlier than expected. It's only been an hour since he left to deal with the boardmember at his company, so it's should be four to five hour until he's home. But here he is.

Tony puts Peter down as Peter runs back to do whatever he's doing before Tony's arrival distracts him.

"You're early," says Clint as he stands in front of Tony. He lets Tony throws his suit jacket onto the couch while he loosens Tony's tie.

"I couldn't stand watching them bullshiting over and over on things that has no benefits to the company, so I took over and I sent them on their merry way. Pepper will take care of some things as she's the CEO now, they just need my final words on some things. And I'd rather be home than be there."

He looks at Tony in the eyes, thinking back to Peter's attention on the TV and tries to calculate how much time they have. "Wanna have sex?"

Tony blinks. Large grin shows on his mouth. "Sure. As long as you don't take ten minutes to cum. I don't want to get interrupted like last time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Peter wants to play

Sometimes, Tony hates being a parent. Really. It's not like he regrets having Peter as a child, because he carried his son for nine months and as miserable as being fat (pregnant) for months, he never regrets it one bit once he heard his son cries. It's just... One of these days he might have snaps with the stress he was in.

Like today, he is just going to dress Peter up, but before he even had a chance to, the kid run out of his reach, out of the room while laughing out loud. He has the gal to make Tony stand there and look like a stupid old man.

"Peter!"

But it's only five seconds later that Clint comes in with Peter on his shoulder. His son is kicking and hitting him, but he's not fazed at all. He puts him down in front of Tony, goes into the door and is kicking it shut while sitting in front of him. He looks at the kid as if daring him to try the trick again.

Tony tries not to laugh but fails.

"Daddy! Not fair," protests Peter, looking at Clint with cheeks a little bigger than usual.

Clint rolls his eyes. "Stop playing around. The sooner you get dressed the sooner we can get out of here."

"Old people is no fun." But he quite down a bit, and allows Tony to dresses him.

"Hm hm." Tony kneels in front of him, makes sure the ties is all set. He looks his son up and down and lets out a small smile. He has Clint's eyes, but his face is all Tony's. All Stark. "We have fun when we want to. There. All dressed. Don't messed it up until we are there okay."

"Okay Papa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I messed up  
> In my earlier writing, Tony is daddy and Clint is Papa because it's gonna be super weird if Tony call Clint daddy in the bedroom, and then a month later Clint is Daddy and Tony is Papa and I forget entirely about this. Lol. Welp, time to edit things. And Clint stays daddy


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early in their life where Tony has a case of insomnia while still having Peter in his stomach.

"Tony, you need to sleep. Being pregnant for three months doesn't mean you are invincible."

Tony sighs. "I know. I know. I am taking care of my self Clint. It's just... I have been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

Tony looks at him while petting his stomach. "What if something horrible happens to little bean right here?"

Clint frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"He's unplanned Clint. What if... What if what I did with all those pills and birth controls to prevent him from being alive may harm him in the future?"

Clint comes closer. Sits right next to Tony and keep his stares ahead. "You're right. But, we can't really do anything can we?"

"I have been going to some doctors. And I have been working with Jarvis to make sure I know all the progress little bean here made. The arms and feet may grew, but we will never know for sure until he's born."

Clint closes his eye, then open it again in an instant. "Wait, him?"

The smile Tony gives him makes something inside Clint lits up. "Right. Here's the sonogram. I went to the doctor this afternoon and we kinda confirm on that."

Clint can only stares at the grey sonogram. "I... He's so small."

"He's our son."

Clint puts the sonogram aside and looks at Tony in the eye. "You're right. He's our son. And he'll survive everything we threw at him, everything the world will throw at him. He's a survivor. He'll survive this and he'll come out on top." Clint puts his hand on Tony's shoulder. "And we just have to believe him."

"You're right."

"You also need to sleep now."


	9. Papa No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony disapprove Clint choice of parenting

Peter looks at his Daddy running out of the house, while Papa coming down from the stairs with almost equally the same speed. Papa is wearing his armour gauntlet at his right hand.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Papa screams, looking so scary that Peter frowns so hard. Papa always look so nice and handsome because he's the best Papa ever.

"Papa." His Papa stops, blinks and looks at Peter as if he's just seeing Peter now. Papa sometimes is so funny he doesn't recognize his surroundings if he's not searching for it. Peter can hide in front of him and he won't knows it unless he's actively looking for Peter.

"Papa, who do you want to kill?"

His Papa scowls, then looks at the door. "Your Daddy."

Oh No! A little horrified, Peter looks at his Papa with both hands at his cheeks. "Papa No."

His Papa blinks again. A little smile now shown on his face. "And why not Peter?"

"Because then, I ain't eat pizza for breakfast anymore." Peter smiles, remembering all those time Daddy gave him pizza at seven in the morning.

Papa face is darkening. And then Peter remembers that he's supposed to keep all of this a secret from Papa. Oops.

"CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!"

Daddy says, "Shit!" then yelps so loud when Papa steps out of the front door.

Sorry Daddy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is where the nickname comes

"Daddy look," Peter points at somewhere in front of him. "It's a circus monkey. Papa said that you used to be one, does that mean it's my uncle?"

Tony, very pointedly, ignores the look his husband gives him.

"No Champ. It's a monkey. Daddy is a human. But look there." Clint points somehwere next to a stand where there's a scarecrow stand tall with pumpkin head. "It's a scarecrow, your Papa used to be one."

Peter with mouth open looks at his Papa. "Really?"

"No," says Tony.

"Yes," says Clint. "Remember our sunflower field? Back in the day, he always run around to scares the birds."

"Really!? Papa that's so fun! You have to teach me t'morrow."

Tony hits his husband shoulder hard, ignoring the pout formed on his lips. But when Clint tugs him closer, he lets Clint kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they decided what name should they put on Peter birth certificate

"Peter Stark sounds good yeah?" it's not a question even if Tony poised it as one.

"Peter Barton is better. You already choose the kid first name Babe, leave the last name to me."

"But Peter Barton though."

Clint rolls his eyes. "Barton is an acceptable last name. Stop saying it like that, it's your last name too now my cute little wive."

Tony sputters indignantly. "I AM NOT A WIVE!"

Clint leers. "You carry Peter for eight months now Babe."

"Just for that, our kid name's gonna be Peter Stark. And I won't carry any kids of yours for another five year!"

Clint pouts. "Aw cmon. It's just a joke. Sides, I think it's gonna be better if it's Peter Barton-Stark. You can have a turn on our second child."

"A second child. Pssshh, as if I would let your dick inside you me for another year."

Tony's been throwing him this threat for like dozen times now, and yet he's been craving sex like crazy. "It's okay, I can wait a year, or five in that matter. You and me got forever so what's another year?"

Tony stares at him for a long time. "Hmph, why do you have to be so adorable like that?"


	12. Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony and Clint conceived Kate

"Soo, it's been five years?" Clint asked, out of the blue, as he sits down on the couch with Tony.

"What? Oh hey, thanks. Can you get me another cup of coffee?" As soon as he said that, Clint hands him a cup of coffee. Huh? Well, his husband brings him cookie and then coffee so suddenly, maybe he finally realize how he should be so honored to have Tony as his husband.

"As I said, it's been five year."

"Huh? What's five year? Our son?"

"And Peter's gonna go to schools later, which mean the house is gonna be quite." Clint continues.

"Oh God, thanks for that. I need a break from him screaming his lung. I swear he got that from you." Clint, carefully don't mention Tony's over dramatic tendency, nope, he need his husband to agree on this.

"And we only have one kid even if we've been married for six years now."

Tony frowns. "Huh, what's wrong with having a kid. Don't tell me you regret having Peter around because I swear to Thanos ass I am gonna divorce you and gonna left you crippling with child support you Barton!"

Clint sputters. "WHAT? I don't regret Peter. Are you kidding me? I only suggest we should have more kids."

"Huh? Why don't you said so, it's been five years isn't it?" Clint facepalm, so hard. "What are you doing? Cmon, we can have sex while Peter's playing outside. Jarvis gonna look out for that, yeah?"

Clint still facepalm, even when his dick is right inside Tony.


	13. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one after Tony gave birth to Peter.

The second Tony wakes up from giving birth (because fuck it, he's not going to be awake for that. He refuse to be awake for that) it is to see Clint standing near him, holding a red and bald baby with such carefulness that he may be afraid of breaking him.

When Clint sees that Tony's awake, he gives him the brightest and blinding grin that once made him fell for Clint, and then he gives Tony the baby.

He's quite, the baby. Sleeping so peacefully, Tony's breathing so carefully. He doesn't want to disturb the baby from his nap.

The baby. Peter. Peter Barton-Stark. He's red, bald, and ugly. But he has light hair that's definitely Clint, and he's so small. But he's Peter. His son.

Tony may cries a bit, but he blames it on residual pregnancy hormones.

God, this baby is ugly and Tony loves him so much already. He will kill himself before he lets any threat near Peter, will kill anybody who threaten his son.

His son is the ugliest baby Tony's ever seen (and only ever seen because he's never seen one just hours after baby's born) but he's already the best son Tony can ever hope to has.

Tony loves him. Three thousand much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clint spent quality time with his son, and Tony spent quality time with his adoptive son.

Clint opens the door to find one Peter (Parker, not his son) at the entrance, looking rather out of place for some reason.

"Yes Kid?"

"Oh um...," Parker scratches his neck, looking more nervous and nervous, and really Clint doesn't understand why this kid is so nervous. Clint's hardly as intimidating as his dog Lucky. "Is Mr. Stark home?"

Clint stares. The Kid got more agitated and uncomfortable and the whole prankster soul inside of Clint is crowing with letting the Kid cries. Just when the Kid is about to turn back and leave, Clint snorts and leaves the door open. An unspoken invitation.

"I'll fetch him for you." The underlying 'make yourself comfortable' is not lost on Parker (he won't call this Kid Peter because then he would be reminded of his own cute little minion that's far more adorable than Tony's self adopted teenager) as he gets in and sits on the sofa.

Clint tells the home AI (is it Jarvis or Friday, he kinda forget about it since sometimes Tony likes to changes it base on his mood) and a male voice replies an affirmative answer. Jarvis it is.

He hears then, Tony comes out of the lift and greets Parker, and Clint sits in front of both his kids, Peter and Kate, seven and two.

"Daddy."

"Want to go and feed George and his brothers?"

Peter frowns, while Kate already nods and puts away her toys. "But George is smelly. Papa said to let Uncle Bucky feed them and we just need to watch."

Clint rolls his eyes. "Your Papa is just scared of that goat. George is absolutely a good goat, your uncle Bucky is on vacation, and if you don't want to help, me and Kate are gonna eat all the sweets alone."

"Daddy! No fair," comes the horrified answers from his son mouth. And yeah, this kind of blackmail won't last forever, but Clint's gonna milk it until it becomes ineffective.

"All is fair if you're an adult kid. Now chop chop, we don't want George to invade our kitchen again. Papa will kicks us out of the house again if we don't do our duty."

 


	15. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just their daily morning together

When Tony wakes up because someone's cold hand is touching his feet, he immediately turns, pulls his feet, burrows his body under the blanket, and promptly sleeps some more.

The hand comes back, touching his neck. Tony attempts to evade it.

"Don't make me spray you with cold water."

Ugh. Tony hates his husband. A lot.

"Clint. No."

"Clint Yes."

Tony opens his eyes, seeing Clint mischievous smile before he turns to stares at the clock. "It's fucking cold, and it's five am. You go deal with the children and the horses and I'll be here in this nice warm blanket."

Clint tsks. "None of that Babe. You deal with the children, I'll deal with the horse. Or it's gonna be the other way around."

"Ugh. Why the hell do I let Bucky off on a vacation?" Tony still pulls the blanket around his body. "I am your boss, therefore I order you deal with both of that."

Clint rolls his eyes. "And I am your husband. Now get out of the bed and deal with those children because God knows they inherent your ability to be annoying this early in the morning."

Tony looks affronted, "Excuse me. You're the one annoying me in the morning everytime you worked me up tirelessly in the night. I am fucking sore everywhere asshole. And it's half your DNA so it's also your assholeness they inherent."

Clint pulls the blanket off. "Still. Wake up. The coffee is on the table, and I need to tend the horses. You better be awake by the time I am back or else it's gonna be another year before I take you out on another date."

This time, Tony looks more shocked than anything. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me."

"I don't know why I marry you." Tony grumbles.

"Because you love me. Cheers up, I'll take you out for dinner tonight."

"Okay okay."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stupid conversation

"Papa," says Peter. "Old people has white hair. Does that mean you're old?"

Tony can only stares at his kid. "One of these days Kid, I'm gonna disown you. Then we'll see who's laughing."

* * *

 

"Papa! Look." Peter says as he thrusts his drawing to Tony. "I drawn us. Mr. Henley said that we could draw our family today so I did it."

And so Tony did. "Huh."

"Lookie, here's Katie. And here's Daddy." Peter points at a stick figure with tails and Tony just stares. What. "Daddy's a monkey circus so there's tail. And here's you." He points to another red stick figure with a hat. A pointy hat. The fuck. "And you're a scarecrow so I gave you a pointy hat. And here's me."

Tont just want to facepalms. Hard.


	17. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sort of fix it for the angst I wrote in Chapter 1.
> 
> Alternate Tony found himself in a world where he has Clint as a husband, and three children, and that he's dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not connected to the rest of the chapters as I wrote this to counter chapter one. Lol

When Clint turns around as he lets Morgan down, he freezes. Standing right in front of him is Tony, looking confused, tired, almost down to his knees.

But more importantly, he's alive. Alivealivealive.

"Uh, Clint. Where am I?"

There's a buzzing in his ear, tears in his eyes, stones in his chest as he walks closer and closer to Tony.

"Clint?"

And Clint hugs him, pulls him tighter and tighter, lets out a sob and tears, more tears as he breaks down, right in front of his dead husband, right in front of his three children.

He hears someone screaming Daddy. Papa. And more words as his kids barrels into them, and once more Clint cries. Never in the two years since Tony's gone that he imagines he will experienced family hug again. Never in his two lonely years has he imagines seeing his dead husband again.

"--LINT. Clint? Not that I object to getting hugs from you, but... Who are these three children?"

And then Clint freezes once more. He wipes his tears, looks at Tony's face once more as he memorizes it once more--so alive. So full of life. Not the pale, cold, soulless face that's always starring in his nightmare.

So he asks, "What's the last thing you remember." And he finds out that Tony's doing some experiments in his labs, and he's suddenly here, and that he doesn't really has anybody important, and that he's apparently from a place where there's no fucking Thanos and he's a year behind the current year in Clint's world.

Fuck. Morgan, despite only three when Tony's dead, insists on sitting on his Papa lap and doesn't want to move. Peter, his sweet eldest, sits on the floor while clutching Tony's leg and keep looking at Tony because he remembers every bit of detail of his childhood with Tony. And Kate, his sweet daughter, is right beside Tony, won't let him out of her hugs, and won't stop crying either.

And Tony... Tony's sitting with overwhelmed face, but there's wonder there as he's staring at a version of what if. Of what would happen.

Clint doesn't know what will happen. Doesn't want to think about what will happen. Because these, these shock them to the core. And Tony, as alive as he is, is not from this world. And if he's gone, when he's gone, Clint doesn't think he has what it takes to glue his family back from the pieces it has been. Doesn't know if he has the strength to repeat it all over again.

He's shaking, Clint realizes, shaking but Tony takes his arm and holds it for dear life. He has a smile of understanding, an expression that Clint knows by heart. Because he's the most giving bastard Clint has ever known, the one who always, always gonna sacrifice himself for the better life of others.

People says he's egoistic bastard? They're wrong. They don't know Tony as good as Clint knows him. They never did.

And Tony holds his face. "It's okay," he whispers, to him and to the children (one that he doesn't even know) and Clint feels a dejavu. "It's okay. If I'm gone, I'll always come back to you. Don't worry."

Clint's still crying. Crying until he's tired and passed out on the couch. When he wakes up, Tony's still there, in his bed, their bed, and Morgan is in the middle of him and Tony, while Peter and Kate are on their sides respectively.

He's sleeping, but Clint has to make sure he's alive. Checking his pulse on his neck, and alive.

He's alive. He's here. He's back. And he promises to come back. And Tony, as much as an asshole he is, always keep his promise.


	18. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony forgot to tell Clint about today's forecast.

"You're wet." Tony says, as he eyes his husband standing in the hallway from the couch.

"Yes well, thank you for the observations. Also thank you my sweet husband Clinton Francis Barton for making sure all our animals is inside and that these storms won't ruin anything."

Tony eyes him again as he strips his shirts, then pants, leaving a puddle on their floor. He tsks. "You're making it all wet."

"Then be a good husband and go fetch me towels." When Tony doesn't move, he pouts. "Please. I am cold, Babe."

"Peter! Get a towel for your Daddy!"

Distinctly, he hears Peter screams yes Papa, but the sounds from outside is almost deafening.

He hears perfectly when Clint mutters, "Some husband you are," and so he rolls his eyes.

"There's tea on the table, still hot. Also soups, newly made and still hot of you want. Im also up for some cuddle and family movie... Afternoon if you want."

"Bribery." Clint ponders a little bit. "Hmph. Fine. I am not cleaning the wet floor though. It's your fault for not warning me about today weather forecast."

Tony sighs. "Yeah. I'll do that. Go dry your clothes, and eat while everything's still warm. And takes a shower mind you, get Peter to do the same."

"Alright," said Clint. A pause, then, "Thank you Babe. Love you."


	19. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Peter wants to marry Clint but not Tony and Tony does not accept that.

"DADDYYYY! I decided that when I grew up imma marry you."

Tony, who has been nursing his morning coffee, is choking and sputtering when he heard this.

"What?"

"Daddy is so cool and strong. So Imma marry him Papa."

Tony's brain whirring to action. "Hold on. You think Daddy is cool so you want to marry him."

"Duh, Papa. Of course imma marry Daddy."

"What about me? Don't you wanna marry Papa too?"

There's a sound like Clint's choking on his laugh. "Tony. What?"

"Ssshhh."

Peter frowns. "No. I don't wanna marry you. I wanna marry Daddy. Then we can go and buy lots of ice cream and Daddy can carry me around all the time."

Tony shots Clint a look that's saying they're gonna talk about Clint tendencies to spoils the kid all over the top later. But for now, "Why don't you wanna marry me too? I am a genius, I feed you every day, and I shows you cool trick with my armour and I fly with you."

"Tony what! You said you aren't gonna do that."

"It was only ten feet, shut up. This is important."

Peter shots him a dubious look. "Because you're my Papa. Why should I marry you?"

The room fell quite. Then Clint laughs, he comes and pats Tony on the shoulder. "It's okay Babe. I want to marry you, my sweet little husband."

Clint steps out of the way when Tony throws him a napkin, still laughing out loud. The asshole.


	20. Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter is a mess and the kitchen is a mess

"Tony I love you."

Tony doesn't bat an eye on him. He doesn't even look up from his tablet as he says, "What's the occasion?"

"Peter just went number two and I need you to take care of him." Clint says, holding out Peter in his arm.

Tony looks up, eyes narrowing as he looks from his adorable son to his not so adorable husband. "No. It's your turn."

"Babe, please. I know it's my turn, but I need to take care of something."

Tony frowns. "That something can wait. Be a responsible father and clean your son."

"I am, but cmon sweetheart, this is important."

"Whatever it is can wait. Peter should always be your number one priority."

Clint sighs. "Fine. But don't blame me when George is shitting and peeing in our kitchen."

Tony screech. Clint uses that opportunity to shove Peter to his hand. "WHAT!? It's in the kitchen. Get it out."

"Yes yes. It's in the kitchen. I'm taking it out now so you do clean Peter yeah?"

"CLINTON. UGH! FINE." He can hear Clint's laugh. "You owe me!"

"Always," screams Clint from downstairs. "Love you Babe."


	21. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony told them how they met

"Papa? How did you meet Daddy?"

Tony pauses, fork halfway to his mouth as he stares at Peter. "Huh?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

Peter shrugs. "Gigi told us about how her parents met. I just wanna know."

"Hm..." Tony hums, lets his stares meet Clint. "It's not really a cute story if that's what you're expecting Kid. Your daddy there was an unemployed as--I mean man, and I just bought this house and the entire land in this farm. So I need someone managing this place as I need a break from everything. So I offers your daddy to take care of the farm, ("more like build it up from a scratch again," Clint mutters) because he looks like a desperate hobo."

Peter scratches his cheek. "Um, what's a hobo Papa?"

Clint looks at Tony, as if daring him to answer that with 'your daddy'. Tony smirks. "A homeless man."

Peter nods. Then scrunchs his nose. "If Daddy is a hobo, how can you trust him?"

"That's some prejudice you have Kid." Clint says, tsks along some more. "Just because someone looks like they don't have home, doesn't mean they're bad guy."

Peter looks like he wants to ask what's prejudice is, so Tony cuts him off before he opens his mouth.

"I checked your daddy's background of course. This place used to belong to him and his family, but I bought it and I need him to make this place a new one. It's important to him in a way that he didn't realize at the time."

"Important?"

Tony waves him off. "You'll understand when you're older. Now, finish your dinner and go watch tv or something. And don't bother your sister okay, she's just sleeping, I don't need her to tore my ear a new one."


	22. Tattoos and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint came home with tattoos and bruises.

Clint was gone for one month. One fucking month with only weekly call because holy fucking hell apparently Natasha needed some help on doing a job that was super secret that Clint couldn't refuse despite being retired and a fucking father of three.

But then he came home one night, covered in bruised that Tony couldn't see clearly in his right arm (and maybe whole body too, you never know with Clint), and in his left arm... Fuck. Tattoos. All the way up to his elbow, and maybe more because he couldn't see past his short sleeve shirt.

"Hey Babe," Clint said, smiling tiredly. "I'm home."

Tony made a sound, somewhere between whining and choking because Clint didn't say that he'd come home this week, and his tattoos.

Now, Clint looked concerned. "Tony, you okay?"

Tony blinked. "Yeah yeah." Somehow he found his voice. "Kids are asleep. Um, are you hungry? I can heat up dinner for you."

"I am famished." Clint said. "And I guess I miss your cooking, as awful as it is."

And then Clint stepped into the light and the bruises was much more clear. Fuck. The lust he felt before got slammed so hard by concern he could barely feel it now.

Tony's breath hitched. "Clint! We need to get those bruises looked at."

Clint pouted. "After dinner yeah? Please Babe."

"You're hurt," Tony accused.

"I know," Said Clint as he closed his distance. "I'm sorry." He kissed Tony's face and then Tony's mouth.

Tony helped him to sat down at the dinner table while he heated up the leftover from dinner. Then he walked up to their bathroom in their room and get the first aid kit from there.

When he came back, Clint has already took off his shirt and Tony hissed at the bruises he saw there.

"Fuck, you should be at the hospital."

Clint sighed. "I just need you to feel better Babe."

"Clint!"

"Please. It's okay."

"The hell--" the ding from the microwave interrupted him. Clint threw him his puppy eye look which was a hell lot more affective now since he looked so pathetic with those bruises. "Fine. But you're not doing anything until I see those bruises gone."

"Fine by me. So long as you became my personal nurse. Would love to see you in a costume as well. Must be so fucking hot."

"Hush, none of that now. You come back here with all this bruises, you think you're gonna get sex?"

Clint smirked. "Really? I have seen you look at my tattoos Babe. They'll stay for three months you know. And maybe, maybe I'll get one for real if you keep giving me those looks."

"Shut up and eat," hissed Tony, face reddening.

"It's okay to lusting after your husband, you know." Clint started to get the spoon and eat, but he winced, and Tony stopped him. He took the spoon from him and started feeding him instead.

Clint scowled. "'m not the kids."

"Doubtful."

"I've had my dick inside you for so long that you pooped out three kids."

"Jeez, stop protesting. You're worse than Peter when he was seven. All mighty and didn't want his Papa to held his hand."

And soon, he was done. He tried his best to patched up his husband, and next thing he knew, they were at their bedroom. Clint slept with his head on Tony's breast.

"I'm glad I marry you, Babe."

"Just sleep Clint. You need it."

"I love you."

It was until he slept, that Tony answered. "I know. I love you too. Till death do us apart."


	23. Clint: normal sized blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early on in their relationship. I think the aftermath of them sleeping together.

Okay, so Tony supposed that he should have figured this out when they went out once. But really, he doesn't think that Clinton Francis Barton loves to cuddle.

He wakes up like this: half his size is drowns under Clint body, head pressed up at Clint's neck, and hello there morning wood because Clint doesn't wear an underwear or any clothes at all when they finished last night.

It's a little bit hard to breath since Clint is apparently heavier than he looks. He hits Clint shoulder once.

Clint lets out a sound that's a mix between growl and whimper, let his head up, looks at Tony with an annoyed expression, and then promptly shoves his head into Tony's neck to sleep again.

The fuck.

"Clint. You normal sized human blanket. Get off me! There's a reason why I have king sized bed in my room!"

"Don't wanna," he whimper.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be so heavy. I think my right hand lost its sensation, Cliiint!"

"Nooo," he wails.

"Get off you oaf. I wanna pee."

Sighing, Clint rolls over while muttering something about overly chatty asshole and Tony may have done a bit of triumphant dance when he walks to the bathroom.


	24. Hovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony's being concerned and overprotective dad

"Ugh, Papa!"

Tony rolls his eyes as he critically takes in the condition of this university dorm, which to be honest, doesn't impress him one bit.

"Tell me, why again did you refuse to stay in an apartment and instead choose this... unimpressive room."

"Papa, stop being so rude. I told you I want to stay with a roommate."

"In an box room equal to seventeen foot each side? A dorm is hardly fitting for a Stark," Tony says with a sniff.

"I want to get college experience. I am eighteen and old enough to decided what I want to do with my life now."

"You can get a college experience just fine in a much safer place like an apartment. And if you want a roommate, your father and I can find someone good enough for you."

Peter runs his hands through his hair frustratingly. "Ugh, and then you'll put security camera all over the place in that apartment just so you can see me all the time."

"Of course," Tony says, not even embrassed to admit such thing. "How else can I protect my eldest son when I can't see him?"

Peter shudders. "No. Just no. You keep hovering over me all the time. I want freedom!"

Tony levels him an unimpressive stare.

Peter turns to the only other adult in the room, who looked quite amused by everything that has been going on in front of him. "Daaaaaaddddyyy," he whines, putting his best puppy face and glassy eyes. "Help. Pretty please."

Clint snorts. Then turn to Tony.

He doesn't listen, instead he suddenly puts Tony's middle section on his shoulder, ignoring the shriek and the slap to the ass that Tony does.

"Clinton Francis Barton, put me down this instant!"

"Finish the unpacking Kiddo, I'll take your Papa around this town until he's done cooling down."

"Thanks Daddy, you're the best."


	25. Missing Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and chapter 24 is sort of not connected. So just think of it as a different story. Lol.

Peter held his chin as he sighed. As a child who had been yearning to got out of his parents shield, he was really happy to lived alone in an apartment when he finally getting into University. 

But, now he realized how good a parents halo is. Staring at his cold pizza at the table, he really missed his Daddy cooking. He missed his Papa nagging at him to eat now before everything is cold, because cold pizza is really not good. He missed his little sister and how bitchy she could be when she was irritated.

Only two days had passed since he came to this city. Peter felt ridiculous. He was homesick now, how could he endure this in the coming days?

And just now, his phone was ringing, snapping him out of his stupor. It was his Papa.

"Papa?"

"Ah look at you. Why do you look so sad? Who wronged you? Tell me and let me show them how scary a Stark could be."

Peter smiled. "It's nothing. No one offended me."

"Good, good. Have you eat? You should eat well and not become thin, okay?"

"Okay."

"And you should also eat more healthy stuff. Don't keep eating junk food everyday, or you will be a fool like your Daddy."

Peter could hear his Daddy's protest coming from the bathroom. He giggled. "I will Papa. I need to sleep now, I love you. Send my love to Daddy, Katie, and Nate."

"Alright, Kiddo. Sleep well. We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> For now I marked this as finished, but once I have other Ideas, I'll add some more chapters. Well... I maybe should go back and edit some grammar and stuff... But im bored and tired. Lol.


End file.
